Episode 86
"Time Crisis back again. It's a very busy February. We're gonna be talking about the Super Bowl, which was last week, and we'll be talking about the Grammys which is today. We'll also be answering some fan e-mails. Plus, counting down the greatest hits of 2019 and 1959, the year the music died. Welcome to a very special Time Crisis." Episode Topics Jake and Ezra talk 90s alt rock, Maroon 5, Super Bowl halftime shows, and the 2019 Record of the Year Grammy noms. Ezra shares a story about how he became addicted to the game Wario's Woods. A 1959 Top Five leads to in depth discussions on Buddy Holly and the story of Stagger Lee and Billy Lyons. Segments *Mail Bag *Top Five Continuity *Pavement's "Shady Lane / J vs. S (Remastered)" played previously *Bruce Springsteen *Ezra's lyrical analysis of Maroon 5's "Girls Like You" *Hannah Fidell *Ariel Rechtshaid *Jokerman *Grateful Dead *Episode 70 - Ojai shows *Episode 37 - Jake registering to be a Grammys voter *"Shallow" *Mark Ronson *Episode 20 - "Rock's played out, dawg." *8 Minute Cape Cod *Merch *Lonnie Quotes "Rock's played out, dawg." - Jake "Small. Charcoal. Grill. *trap rolls*" - Ezra Music Top Five : 2019 #"Shallow" - Lady Gaga & Bradley Cooper #"Sunflower (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)" - Post Malone & Swae Lee #"Happier" - Marshmello & Bastille #"7 rings" - Ariana Grande #"Girls Like You (feat. Cardi B)" - Maroon 5 : 1959 #"Stagger Lee" - Lloyd Price #"16 Candles" - The Crests #"Donna" - Ritchie Valens #"Smoke Gets In Your Eyes" - The Platters #"The All-American Boy" - Bill Parsons Songs Played *"One of Us" - ABBA *"Desperado" - Eagles *"Don't Dream It's Over" - Crowded House *"Sex & Candy" - Marcy Playground *"Shady Lane / J vs. S (Remastered)" - Pavement *"What's It Like" - Everlast *"Seven Nation Army" - The White Stripes *"Against All Odds (Take a Look At Me Now)" - Phil Collins *"Heartbeat" - Buddy Holly *"That'll Be the Day (Single Version)" - The Crickets *"Peggy Sue" - Buddy Sue *"Everyday" - Buddy Holly *"Not Fade Away" - The Crickets *"Harmony Hall" - Vampire Weekend *"Smooth (feat. Rob Thomas" - Santana *"Vertigo" - U2 *"Come and Get It (Remastered)" - Badfinger *"I Like It" - Cardi B, Bad Bunny & J Balvin *"The Joke" - Brandi Carlile *"This Is America" - Childish Gambino *"God's Plan" - Drake *"Shallow" - Lady Gaga & Bradley Cooper *"rockstar (feat. 21 Savage)" - Post Malone *"The Middle" - Zedd, Maren Morris & Grey *"When the Curtain Falls" - Greta Van Fleet *"Black Smoke Rising" - Greta Van Fleet *"The All-American Boy" - Bill Parsons *"Girls Like You (feat. Cardi B)" - Maroon 5 *"Smoke Gets In Your Eyes" - The Platters *"7 rings" - Ariana Grande *"Donna" - Ritchie Valens *"Happier" - Marshmello & Bastille *"16 Candles" - The Crests *"Sunflower (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)" - Post Malone & Swae Lee *"Stagger Lee" - Lloyd Price *"Stagger Lee (Live)" - Grateful Dead *"Stagger Lee" - Grateful Dead *"Stagger Lee" - Grateful Dead, Shakedown Street *"Shallow" - Lady Gaga & Bradley Cooper Category:Episodes Category:Los Angeles Category:Season 5